Under The Mistletoe
by CrazyChique
Summary: Kim's Parents have gone away for Christmas leaving Kim all by herself. But that's ok. Because Jack's there to give her the most romantic Christmas Eve of her life. Based on the song mistletoe. Kick and a tad of Jace. R


❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️  
Kim's P.O.V  
I'm just alone at home. Depressed. With no money. And frozen food. My parents went away for Christmas and wouldn't take me because of my exams this year. Ughhh! So there I was on Christmas Eve with no Christmas tree, no fairy lights, no presents underneath the Christmas tree. I sat there in my room, on my bed, depressed watching a pirate copy of frozen on my tv screen. My fist slumped down to under my chin as I rested my head on it. I poked the half eaten macaroni on my flowery pink glass plate pushing it around with my fork until my phone began beeping.  
'**One new text**' I read off my phone as I clicked open to see who would text me on Christmas Eve instead of spend time with their family.  
To Kim:  
Wanna meet outside for an extra special Christmas Eve?  
- Jack  
To Jack:  
Jack? Why aren't you with your family?  
-Kim  
To Kim:  
You really think I would let you have a Christmas alone whilst I'm out with my family  
-Jack  
To Jack:  
How do you know I'm alone?  
-Kim  
To Kim:  
Your my best friend. I know just by your facial expression. Anyway look out your window  
- Jack  
I swiftly jumped off my light blue snowman bed and looked out my window. I saw the one and only Jack Brewer in a leather jacket wearing black chinos and the dark blue vans I bought him for his birthday. He smiled at me as I opened the window and walked out into my balcony so he could climb up onto it. He climbed from the tree to my water pipe and onto my balcony. I gave him a quick hug as his arms went around me slowly. He must have felt me shake because he dragged me inside.  
"Hey Kimmy" he said  
"Don't call me K-Kimmy" I shivered  
"Cute pj's" he commented smirking.  
I looked down at myself and blushed a bright pink. My over sized sweater had dropped one strap showing one half of my red lacy bra. My shorts didn't help either. They were a pinkish colour and they were smaller than any other shorts I had owned. Hey! Don't judge I thought I would be home alone.  
I quickly pulled up my strap of the sweater.  
"Sorry" I muttered  
"It's ok. You look cute." He said as I blushed about three shades deeper.  
"Your freezing. And I'm guessing the snow outside isn't helping." I said brushing the already melted snowflakes off his shoulder.  
"It's ok Kim. Anyway put on some clothes I'm taking you out." He said  
"Umm. Ok?" I asked  
"Don't be so doubtful and get dressed." He said before walking out.  
Yup. That was my best friend Jack Brewer. He's sort of a:  
bad-boy-player-jerk type. As in everybody had fallen head over heels for him. But I guess he has sort of a soft spot for me. And no we're not going out. I wish we were but we're not. He's completely opposite to me and I guess that's why I like him so much. He's sort of player type as in 'skip school so I can have 'fun' with a girl' type of guy. And please tell me you know what concept the word 'fun' is used in. So him smirking at the sight of my sexy bra and small shorts isn't something I'm not used to. But maybe I should be a bit more careful about what I wear around him.  
So I finally decided to wear my skinny black jeans with black heel boots. I also wore my favourite red Christmas sweater with a black jacket over it. I wore matching purple gloves and scarves and topped it off by curling my hair and wearing hoops. I quickly ran downstairs knowing Jack must be bored out of his brain waiting half an hour for me to get dressed.  
"Finally. The princess is ready" Jack said as he tucked his phone into his pocket quickly and suspiciously into his pocket.  
"Yeah. Umm- hey who were you texting?" I asked  
"Texting? I wasn't texting anybody" he lied.  
"Your a really bad liar you know that?" I asked. "I don't care if you hooked up with some girl during study hall in the janitors closet who now won't stop calling you" I said a bit angrily as I began to stomp towards the door. I had a feeling Jack knew that I liked him and he still decided to mess with me. I mean why else would he continuously tease me about having a crush on him. Or smirk every time I blushed.

He suddenly appeared in front of me giving me an apologetic and guilty look.  
"Look Kim. I've changed. I swear I haven't had 'it' with a girl since I met you. I swear I haven't skipped class since I met you. And I swears, I swear I would _never_ hide anything from you. _Not ever_!" He begged. I looked up at his sad face and sighed  
"Okay." I said tiptoeing to give him a tight hug around his neck. He out his arms around my waist. -Very low in fact. And before I knew it his arms moved up nearer to the top. He was learning to be a gentleman. Which was sweet to see he was trying with me. I pulled away after a while to see the innocence in his facial expression which I giggled to.  
"What?" He asked sweetly  
"Nothing. It's cute" I said giggling  
"What's cute?" He asked confused  
"Your facial expression! Silly!" I said  
"Hey. Jack Brewer does not do 'cute'. Jack Brewer does 'hot' he does 'sexy'. But he does not do cute!" He persuaded  
"Sure whatever you say cutie" I said  
"So you admit I'm a cutie?" he question  
"Umm- oh hey where are we going?" I asked  
"Well I don't actually have anything planned. Maybe just a little cup of coffee outside Café L'amour and then a walk through winter wonderland?" He asked. I bit my lip at how unintentionally romantic that sounded

* * *

When we got to Café L'amour we sat outside in the continuous snow.  
"Kim. Are you sure? I really don't want you to catch a cold. I mean we could go inside if you want" he said. I looked through the glass window to the petite cafe and how beautiful. I love this café and I love the inside but something about the snowflakes falling on both of our heads and the fact that Jack brought me to this super romantic place makes me warm inside.  
"No, I'm ok thanks" I said giving him a sweet smile  
"Okay well I'll go grab a cup of coffee for you" he said said as he went inside the little café. I sighed a little bit when I saw a beautiful brunette girl in front of me with her boyfriend -I'm guessing. They were holding hands and she was nodding understandably. I squinted a little and realised it was the one and only Grace O'doherty with her boyfriend Jerry Martinez. They were the schools 'it' couple. They told me I would be half of the school's 'it' couple if I were going out with Jack, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I looked down a bit disappointedly and wiped the snow off the table. And sooner than I expected a certain brunette came up to me holding two cups of coffee in his hand.  
"Here you go Kimmy. A medium Caramel Mocca-chino with two sugars, extra cream, chocolate flake topping, and no milk" He said handing me my coffee  
"Thanks Jack. You got it perfect. What did you get?" I asked  
"A dark latte one sugar no cream with extra milk" he said  
"We're so opposite" I commented  
"Well maybe that's why I like you" he said moving his chair closer to mine  
"And maybe that's why I like you" I said looking at him dead in the eye. I felt like we were leaning but were interrupted by the one and only Donna Tobin. And despite what people say she's actually a really nice person just a bit... Unexpected

"Hey Jack" she said. I watched Jack get up and hug her tightly as he pulled up a chair next to me for her to sit. So much for 'haven't hooked up with a girl since I met you'. I was so jealous. Donna Tobin was the type of girl who was beautiful without trying and it was annoying. Sure she was sweet and nice but her natural perfectness annoys me. The fact that her hair is naturally amazing. Even though it's up in a curly ponytail at the moment. And the fact that she doesn't need makeup. Even though she's knee deep in makeup at the moment.

She leaned towards Jack's ear and whispered something slowly. As Jack whispered something back. It actually made me feel a hit uncomfortable and I felt really upset. I saw her put her hand on Jack's bicep probably feeling her muscles or something.  
"Anyway thanks Jack. See you around?" She asked  
"Sure" he said. She then winked at him.  
"So what happened to 'I haven't hooked up with a girl since I met you'?" I asked  
"What? Donna? No. No!" He exclaimed whilst laughing.  
"Sure(!)" I teased sarcastically  
"Come on you wanna go winter wonderland or not?" He asked  
"Sure" I said getting up  
Winter wonderland was basically a bunch of Christmas themed shops outside like a market. Selling hats gloves scarfs in one stall, and then Christmas trees in another and stuff like snow globes in another. It was beautiful and I loved it.

We first went to the photo booth and took lots of pictures. One with with me and him hugging. Another with us making funny faces. Another with me on his lap. And the last with him kissing my hand like a prince to a princess. We stepped outside and watched the booth print out pictures. He grabbed it and stared. He had a huge grin on his face.  
"These a amazing" he said  
"I know" I added. He pressed it into my hand and looked at me in the eyes, still holding my hand  
"Here keep these. They're for you" he said  
"Thanks" I replied not taking my eyes off his.  
We then hit the hats, gloves and scarves store. I found this amazing scarf that was perfect for Jack. So I put it around his neck as he grabbed the matching hat and plopped it on my head whilst I laughed. And then again out of nowhere Donna came back. Calling out Jack as she whispered something in his ear again. He grabbed the scarf I had out on him and he wrapped it around her neck as she payed the man for it. I slowly removed the hat from my head and put it back on the stall. I passed a shop with a beautiful dress on display. I looked at it longingly and then I noticed the price tag. But like I said. I have no money this Christmas so I just walked away.

* * *

I got home re-living everything that had happened today and the fact that I would do anything to replay it. Except the Donna Tobin bits. I sat on my wide window sill which was made comfy by the pillows and blankets I hate piled up onto it. I was currently knee deep in my new book 'Devil Of A Sister' about a young couple who are broken up because of a long distance relationship, trying to get the girl back to her new home. But trying not to upset her strict mother and bitchy sister. But I wasn't really paying attention to my super amazing book but I was staring back and forth from my window to my new bookmark. I was heading downstairs when I noticed a large blue box peeking out from under the pile of clothes. I opened it up to see the beautiful dress I was staring at before and a medium sized Christmas card with familiar hand writing on it.

Meet me outside  
-Jack.

I tried the dress on and noticed how it was perfect on me. And it made me feel amazing. I walked outside in black heels and the dress. I completely forgot about my Jacket and once I got outside I swear I could have froze to death. I saw Jack in the same clothes he was in earlier but behind him I noticed a white limo. He must have noticed me shivering because he offered me his Jacket. And even when I refused he placed is on my bare arms and led me into the limo.

* * *

When I got out I realised where I was. I was standing in front of our outside winter dance they hold every year. Jack grabbed my hand and led me to the middle. We also passed Donna Tobin with her arms around another guy. He was wearing the scarf I put on Jack. OH MY GOD. That makes so much sense now. I put my arms around Jack's neck and he placed his on my waist as we danced. He looked up and so did I. Mistletoe. He cupped my face with one of his hands and he kissed me and I kissed him back. I almost melted underneath his intimate touch.

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️  
_It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
But I can't stop staring at your face  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe_

_Everyone's gathering around the fire  
Chestnuts roasting like a hot July  
I should be chilling with my folks, I know  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,  
Reindeer's flying through the sky so high  
I should be making a list, I know  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe_

_Aye, love, the wise men followed the star  
The way I followed my heart  
And it led me to a miracle_

_Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing  
'cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips  
That's a merry, merry Christmas_

_It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
But I can't stop staring at your face  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you, under the mistletoe, under the mistletoe_

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe  
Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
Oh, oh, ohhh_

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,  
Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
Oh, oh, ohhh_  
❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️


End file.
